UHShe (Season 3)
The third season '''of ''UHShe, ''also known as '''UHShe Holiday Season,' '''premiered on December 20th, 2015 and concluded on December 30th, 2015. The season introduced one newcomer and eleven returning veterans, lowering the roster to twelve participants. Production StacyPlays organized the season once again. The server is hosted by LearningMonkey. Similarly to the first season, the participants get to choose a kit to start off with. Golden Apples (renamed as Peppermint Apple) can only be crafted by a (Peppermint) apple surrounded by gold ingots. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continue to be sixteen minutes long, like the previous season. Participants ''For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. Episodes : Main article: List of UHShe (Season 3) episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Elimination Main Article: UHShe Deaths Kills Table Controversy Season 3 of UHShe has been the subject of controversy by many of the viewers, due to the surrounding border closing in faster than usual, resulting in more than half of the participants being eliminated. LDShadowLady's death was the first controversial moment in the series, when many fans were devasted at her death in the first episode. Criticism was also aimed at the death of Yammy, whose perspective showed no visible warnings of the Border but still died from its continuous health loss effect. This led to the protest of some fans, demanding Yammy be brought back in the season (despite being pre-recorded). Many of the participants also complained about the Borders speed, including Stacy: A twitter account called 'UHSheBorder' has since been mocking the participants killed by the Border. While also receiving praise and banter from the UHShe Participants. Trivia *Kaleidow hinted in a Youtube comment that there would be a Season 3. *In Bee's third episode, she said that Mumble was originally planned on being used. *Prior to the release of this season, some Participants had been seen using the same resource pack for Golden Apples, leading some fans to predict another season. *Bee stated in her second that this season was originally going to include the mumble plugin. *During the Season 2 After Call, Stacy hinted that UHShe may be back soon. After Call Season 2 *The Snow Golem textures were provided by Kaleidow. *Many participants were dressed in custom Christmas-themed skins. *Meghan joined at the last minute. Meghan's source *The season was supposed to include more participants, but many couldn't make it. **iHasCupquake and AshleyMariee were said to have been busy. **As said in Bee's episode 2, AshleyMariee had internet problems during filming.Ashley Confirmation **According to Cybernova, she was in Argentina when the Season was being filmed. Nova Confirmation **Squig was sick during filming and had exams during the week. Squig Confirmation Squig Confirmation 2 (1:20) **AmyLee was also unable to make the recording. Amy Confirmation **It is unknown whether SalemsLady was going to participate *Along with the Peppermint Apple, many participants also have a retextured torch, resembling a candle. Gallery 'Intro Sequence ' UHShe 3 - Minecraft.png UHShe 3 - Hardcore.png UHShe 3 - Piper.png UHShe 3 - Aureylian.png UHShe 3 - MK.png UHShe 3 - Bee.png UHShe 3 - Kaleidow.png UHShe 3 - Shubble.png UHShe 3 - Mousie.png UHShe 3 - Netty.png UHShe 3 - Strawburry.png UHShe 3 - Lizzie.png UHShe 3 - Yammy.png UHShe 3 - Stacy.png UHShe 3 - Christmas Tree.png UHShe Logo 3.png 'Thumbnails' UHShe 3 Stacy thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Lizzie thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 yammy thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Netty thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Mousie thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Angie thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 MK thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Meghan thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Pip3r thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Aurey thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Bee thumbnail.jpg UHShe 3 Shubble thumbnail.jpg Videos References Category:Article Stub Category:UHShe Category:Series Category:Minecraft series